The Rift: A Tails the Fox love story
by The StoryBook Tree
Summary: I worked on this for a few days, hope you ravenous readers enjoy. This is a Tails and Marine love story. Here's an excerpt:Tails just saw her. He just SAW MARINE. He had hope and this little silver locket represented that. Tails didn't know how or why this happened to him, but there was something he did know: He had to go back! Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Hey all you readers! It's The StoryBook Tree again. I'll add a romance story before I start working on chapter 2 of "Heroes of Mobius". This is a Sonic the Hedgehog romance story so don't judge me. Tails and Marine. Why you ask?  
>Because why the heck not! and also, they spent so much time together that they might have developed feelings for each other.<br>Their quest ended before they could come to terms with it... probably... Enjoy!  
>I'll get the disclaimer over with: I do not own Sega, Archie Comics, or the Sonic Team.<p>

The Rift

It was a nice morning in mystic ruins and Tails the yellow two-tailed fox was sucking on a butterscotch as he watched the sun rise over the horizon.

Tails likes candy, butterscotch in particular, because he doesn't like coffee(it made him throw up when wave tried to give him some him some) or energy drinks(They give him a migraine headache) so he eats sugar filled things. They keep his mind sharp and keeps him awake off the rush.

As he was looking out across the horizon when something shiny caught his eye. It was only there for a second then it was gone.

"What was that"? Tails thought aloud. "Sonic's never up this early". "I think I'd better check it out".

Thus, after breakfast, he fueled up the Tornado. Recently, Tails has been looking for reasons to take it out. He loves flying in it, it goes faster than he can go and it just gives him a new feeling of freedom, a way to forget the bad hand in life he has been given... He never talks about it... about how his life started going downhill since he joined sonic and the freedom fighters.

Life's treated him better than others he knew. He lost track of his family ,though, right after he met sonic and Knothole was burned to the ground by Eggman. He lost old friends and family that day and he left the ashes behind to try to make a difference. He maid new friends and lost half of them along the way...Revenge?  
>...That'd be good too.<p>

Sometimes when he was alone, he often thought about those he lost... some of them didn't even die... There was just a whole DIMENSION of difference between them. "Marine". Tails said. He wished desperately to see her again. ever since the Sol quest he couldn't get her out of his mind. Tails didn't like having down time because it started these invading thoughts that always led back to her.

So, he kept himself busy so he couldn't think about her... Her orange fur... it smelled slightly like tropical fruit... her eyes... how they glittered like the sea... Her ears... how they curved cutely over her head...  
>even her accent... "No, stop"! "I just can't think about her". "Because, if I do, then I'm lonelier than ever... it feels like i'm the only person in this dimension..." His eyes were welling up with tears over the "Loss" of his one feeling of true belonging, his feeling with Marine.<p>

He'd accepted the fact that he was never going to see her again. He thought of hundreds no, Thousands of plans and inventions that might take him to her but in the end they all had obvious faults, this one being the biggest: The laws of physics don't like to be broken. So, after attempt #3012, he gave up.

He upgraded the tornado to be more resilient(It's pretty much a flying fortress, so to speak) faster, more agile, and he even installed cup holders. He was living off the hero money he maid saving Mobatropolis over and over again. His "Hut" Was now a decently sized house on a cliff area overlooking the whole Mystic Ruins area. But all the money in Mobius couldn't give him what he really wanted. "Oh, crap"! Tails yelled as he left his thoughtful trance to realize he was overflowing the fuel tank on The Tornado. He quickly stopped pouring his energy juice(a concoction he invented by accident after dropping the green Chaos Emerald in Fruit Punch after a party) and ran for a rag to soak up the juice.

About ten minutes later he had all the juice soaked up and was in his plane prepping the engines. Tails had a clear view over mystic ruins from his mini-hangar/garage. He saw something flash again and he wasn't going to miss it this time. Tails turned key and the engine came to life along with the propeller and within one minute he was out of the garage and into the sky.

Whatever it was, it was shining over a small pond down below him, way down on the surface. He found a nice flat area to land and he did so. He got out, took off his flight gear, and walked over to the small reservoir. At first he didn't see anything in the crystal blue water. Then he saw it; a Silver locket. It had an R on one side and another R on the other side.

He ,at the time, had no idea what these meant. He tried to open it then something pulled him into the water. Then the Locket seemed to be so heavy that it dragged Tails deep into the once shallow reservoir. He tried to scream but no noise was made and water entered his mouth. his lungs stung from lack of air. He thought he was going to drown. He would have already if it wasn't for marines water training.

"I'm going to die. he thought I'm going to die here at the bottom of some strange pond by drowning". "I wasn't able to love once". "Fitting end I suppose". "I finally decide to go out and do something myself and I drown in my own misery. He closed his eyes and let his life flash before his eyes as he felt is lungs screaming for air.

Then he didn't feel anything and he let the images flow before him. He saw when he was just a pup, about 4 years old, playing with his mother and father in the knothole playground. Thats where he met Sylvia Squirrel, his first true friend. Then he was 6, sitting on a couch eyeing his mothers distended belly while his father explained that he was to have a sister from now on. Then he was 7 and it was his birthday party. He sat with his hat on at the table as at least quarter of the few residents of knothole sang happy birthday to him in a grand choir, giving him nutberry cake with seven candles on it. Then his visions started taking a turn for the worse. He was 8; He woke up to the of screaming and explosions. His parents ran in grabbed him and his sister and started running outside into the forest. It was his fault...

The reason the missile man(Eggman/Robotnik) saw his family out of the burning trees was because he saw his two tails. He shot missiles at the nearest tree and it fell. His father dropped him and he rolled to the other side of the burning tree just before it came crashing down. His screams and crying was drowned out by the burning and other villagers screams.

Then he saw him, he saw Sonic the Hedgehog. He found a way to hurt the missile man and his flying machine. Then he twisted his Tails to fly after him. Finally he was reliving every victory and loss against Eggman.  
>He Finally he hit the bottom. Although it wasn't the bottom he was expecting. It was soft. He decided to open his eyes before he drowned to death. He looked down and there was Sand!<p>

The water was warm, Tropical warm... The fox looked up and he was a few feet from the surface. He decided he'd rather breath in this strange place than drown. Tails then realized how much he needed air. He swam to the surface in about 2 seconds flat before he passed out. When he reached the surface, he took the longest, deepest breath he had ever taken in his life. The air tasted salty and he could see an island in the distance.

The island scared Tails... it looked familiar... Really familiar... so familiar it was scary.

All of a sudden he heard something that sounded a lot like a motor boat without the stuttering. He looked to his left and saw something Orange cutting through the water at high speeds barreling towards him.

Tails almost screamed but it hit him too fast for that. It hit him and knocked him to the side and all of a sudden it lost its momentum. It stopped and Tails was finished catching his breath when he heard an all too familiar voice; "What the bloody-" "Tails!" Marine said in a shocked voice.

"Marine!" Tails returned in the same shocked voice. A million thought were racing through his mind when the locket he had forgot about became heavy again and dragged him down. This time it threw him onto dry land and out of the strange pond.

One thought went through his mind that resparked his desire to carry on. Tails just saw her. He just SAW MARINE. He had hope and this little silver locket represented that. Tails didn't know how or why this happened to him, but there was something he did know: He had to go back!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey I'm back guys! I thought I'd finish this off before I start chapter 2 of "Heroes of Mobius".**  
><strong>Please review and enjoy! I'll get the disclaimer over with: I do not own Sega, Archie Comics, or the Sonic Team.<strong>

**The Rift chapter two**

* * *

><p>Tails had been studying the locket for three days now. He'd tried to get back in the past three days but locket wouldn't take him back, and it wasn't about to give up its secrets.<p>

After the second night of working non-stop with no rest trying to figure out how it (the locket) works, he passed out on the third day, right on top of it. On the fourth day he woke up in a very uncomfortable position an the floor to hear the phone ringing.

He crawled over to the phone and answered it. "Hello?" It was cream who answered. "Oh, hi Tails! I was just calling to see if you wanted to come with me, Amy, and Mister Sonic to the new amusement park in Mobatropolis". "They've got all kinds of things like rollercoasters,cotton candy, fortune telling... she was going on and on but Tails wasn't listening. He thought about it...

He needed to give his mind a break. The fox had learned the some of the greatest ideas happen away from work. "Hall of Mirrors-"."Yeah, i'll go. Thanks for the offer." "Oh, you will! "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Cream screeched ecstatically.

"Why are you so happy?" "Well, Amy was taking mister sonic as a date,and I was feeling left out." "Wait, this a da-dat-DATE?" "Yeah, um, do you still wanna come?" Tails sighed "Yeah, i still want to come." "Great!" I'll tell Mister Sonic and Amy that you're coming!" "Ok, thanks Cream." "You're welcome, and thank you Tails for coming!". "Bye.". "Bye".

Well, now Tails had something to do with his day. When he got off the phone it occurred to him that he hadn't performed hygiene of any kind in three days either. So he got up and went to get in the shower.  
>When Tails got out, the phone rang again.<p>

"Hello?" It was Sonic the Hedgehog, the closest thing he had to a brother.  
>"Hey Tails, I a little rabbit told me that you're coming with us"? "Yes, i'm coming." "Glad you are, i'm almost scared to go on a date with Amy by myself (as the only guy).<p>

"She might have taken me to get mairied in stead of the whole amusement park thing... but thats not what I called to talk about." "What is it, Sonic". Tails asked. "Oh yeah! Amy is putting her make-up on, even though I told her she doesn;t need it-" Sonic was the king of going off topic.  
>"So we'll be there in five minutes." "Five minutes!" "Yeah." Amy'd smash me if we didn't follow her "perfect"day plan. So, um, yeah, see you in five minutes!"<p>

Then the blue blur abruptly hung up the phone. "Tails then started screaming as he rushed to do everything in the five minutes he was given. So far Tails had dried off, put socks and shoes on (and gloves), taken out the trash, but forgot to eat breakfast.

It just occurred to him that he hadn't eaten anything in the last three days either, excluding the Poptart he had on the second day. He ran into his decently sized kitchen and got out poptarts, then there was a knock on the door.

"Hey Tails! We're here! Sonic called through the door.

Then the voice of a certain pink hedgehog called out a second afterward. "Hey Tails! Get out here before I smash the door down! We will NOT be late!"amy screamed

As The kitsune ran to the door there was a huge impact sound on the door. Directly as an effect, Amy yelped in pain. Tails opened the door to see Amy covering her cheek with the enormous Puka-puka hammer a few meters away. Sonic was covering his mouth to keep from laughing and Cream the Rabbit was checking her overly stuffed (Trademarked) Mina the Mongoose backpack for bandages.

A wide eyed Tails then commented on the situation."I had the new door made shatter-proof with rubber. It was supposed to be a precaution for Eggbots but I guess it works for certain impatient pink Hedgehogs too."

Now Sonic the blue blur couldn't control his laughter anymore. He laughed out loud causing Amy to smile knowing she made Sonic laugh.  
>While Sonic was having his laughing fit and Amy bandaging her cheek, Cream took out a square cloth and walked over to Tails. She unfolded the square cloth revealing two crispy buttered pieces of toast; still warm.<p>

"I figured you hadn't eaten so I made this for you." Cream said handing the cloth to the two-tailed fox. "Thank you Cream, I was actually really hungry but i didn't get the chance to eat." Tails replied thankfully to the kind Rabbit.

Tails took a bite into the first piece when Amy said that they needed to leave.

The rest of the day went great. They made it into the Park and started with the hall of mirrors(Sonic admiring himself in every one, Amy too). Then roller coasters(Amy took this as a chance to hug sonic) bumper-cars(Amy Knocked everyone out of the way to get next to sonic), tea-cups(Hugging again), ect. They had a blast.

This was what Tails needed to de-stress and forget his troubles. "I guess that we've only got one thing left we can do."Sonic said his mouth full of chili-dog.  
>"And thats-". Amy cut Sonic off. "The Tunnel of Love!" Amy shouted excitedly. She Wrapped herself around Sonic as tight as a wound clamp. Sonic tried to push her away but every time he pushed she hugged tighter. This continued for the next 10 minutes.<p>

"I sure had fun today Tails." Cream said blushing. "Me to Cream" Tails returned. "But it's not over yet, we've still got the Tunnel of Love." Cream said. "Yeah, The...  
>Tunnel...of Love..." Tails said hesitantly. "Do you want to go?" Yeah, its just-" Tails couldn't finish because Cream put her hand on his cheek. "Don't worry Tails, I really, REALLY, like you but I won't push anything on you". Cream smiled and kissed his cheek and said; "I promise"<p>

Tails was about to speak but Sonic and Amy had finished their tug-of-war and Amy was ready to go. Tails decided he'd do something for Cream he should have done a long time ago; he held Creams hand.

She gasped at the sudden surprise then looked at him and smiled. Tails smiled back. They'd made it to the Tunnel of love in a few minutes. There weren't that many people there, considering the "only couples allowed rule" so they got in quickly. Amy grabbed Sonic and practically threw him into the first boat. Then when the next boat came, Tails and Cream got in.

What came next was strange to as an Alien concept to Tails. They entered through a heart shaped over-hang, then went through a room with scented candles and cheesy love songs playing overhead. then they entered a dark room with a romantic movie playing on a screen. Next they passed through an area filled with statues and small buildings of "Famous lovers" throughout history. Then they left that room and the water started picking up and as they were speeding along Cream was holding on to Tails really tightly.

Then the boats stopped, and they could see sunlight again. Tails felt like his arm was about to break and he gritted. Cream heard this and opened her eyes and realized how tight she was holding Tails's arm. She then let go and blushed. "That was fun Tails commented.  
>" Yeah, I thought so. Sorry for almost breaking your arm." Its alright, I didn't know you were that strong." "Huh, well Amy has been taking me to the gym with her and put me through her special "Fangirl workout" and I guess that it's been paying off." "I guess so." and they laughed<p>

They found Sonic and Amy over by the concessions; Amy trying to share ice-cream with Sonic. At first he refused then Amy took out her hammer. Then Sonic gulped and reluctantly started licking the opposite side of the cone. Sonic had his eyes closed. Just before their tongues met Tails spoke up. "Is it time to leave?" Sonic opened his eyes and realized how close his tongue was to Amy's and jumped back as if surprised. Amy then gave Tails one of those "I'll get you later" looks and said "Yeah, we're done with all I had planned." Cream spoke up now. "And it is 5 o'clock". Shakily Sonic replied "Yeah, let's go."

They Stopped by Tail's house first so they could walk him home. Amy was now back to her cheerful self and said goodnight to Tails. Sonic followed and then there was only Cream left. "I had fun today." Yeah me too." "Thanks for coming Tails." Thanks for inviting me." "Goodnight, Tails" Cream said. What happened next made Tails's heart skip a beat. Cream came in close and kissed his cheek. "Goodnight Tails." And she walked off. Tails was shocked but decided to go with it.

He smiled as he opened his door. he saw things were torn up and thrown everywhere. Tails saw this and reached into his tail fur and pulled out his super comb. I wasn't a weapon but it could do some damage (As Tails learned in testing). Heard noise from his garage. As he approached the door he heard a thin raspy yet liquid voice emanating from inside: "Where is it, where is it, WHERE IS IT! it screamed. He opened the door to find Chaos tearing apart the inside of The Tornado. "Chaos!" Tails yelled.

Chaos looked up and flowed toward him faster than the fox could blink. Chaos materialized and pinned him to the wall. "Where is it!" He screamed. "Where is what?!" Tails screamed back.

"The Locket!" Chaos screamed now drowning Tails.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the cliff hanger but I wanted to get this out. please wait. Chapter 3 soon.<strong>


End file.
